I Loved Her First
by xosunshinegirlxo
Summary: A series about a big brother watching his baby sister grow up. All from Tai's POV *Medium Takari TK and Kari and Taiora Tai and Sora * **Please no negative reviews**
1. She's Okay, For a Girl

I Loved Her First Chapter 1

**She's okay, for a girl**

Four year old Tai Kamiya was heading to the park with his very pregnant mother. He was having a play date with his best friend, Matt. Matt's mom had recently had a baby so Tai was very excited for his mother to have her baby. He was dying for a baby brother, like his best friend had. Reaching the park, Tai ran over to the sandbox and sat down next to Matt.

"Hi Matt!" Tai greeted.

"Hi Tai. Did your mom have the baby yet?"

"No, not yet. But when he comes, maybe he and TK can be best friends just like us!"

"That would be so cool! But are you sure it'll be a boy?"

"Well, you got a brother. So I think that I should get one too."

"Okay. And we can teach them things. Like how to build sandcastles and how to sneak snacks."

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun." Tai said, thinking about the things Matt has said. He could already picture him and his baby brother, playing soccer and getting into trouble together.

Getting up, Tai and Matt ran over to the swings. They played for hours, talking about their brothers growing up together and being best friends. When it was time to go, Tai said goodbye to Matt and ran back to his mom. He told her how excited he was and how he couldn't wait for the baby.

2 weeks later, Tai's mom went into labor. He had no idea what was going on, he had no idea why his mom was screaming. His dad drove him and his mom to the hospital but then left Tai with a nurse. Waiting for the baby was so boring. It had been 6 hours and Tai was bored to death. The nurse tried to entertain him, but it wasn't working. He wanted to be with his mommy and daddy. But most of all, he wanted to meet his brother. After another 2 hours, Tai's dad came out.

"Hey buddy! Wanna come with me? You're mom and I have someone for you to meet."

Taking his dad's hand, they walked down the hallway and into a room full of balloons and flowers. His mom was lying in bed, holding a pink blanket. Getting up on the bed, Tai received a kiss from his mother.

"Tai, I want you to meet Kari, your new baby sister." His mother said proudly.

"Sister? You mean, she's a girl?"

"Yeah, honey. Aren't you happy?"

Staring at the baby, Tai became disappointed.

'It has to be a mistake. They must have the wrong baby. I'm supposed to have a brother!' Tai thought. Seeing her son's disappointment, Mrs. Kamiya came up with an idea.

"Tai, why don't you hold her?"

"Fine." Tai replied, frowning.

Sitting down in a chair, Tai received baby Kari. Looking down at her, he saw her smiling. Moving her blanket down from her face, Kari grabbed his finger. Tai suddenly felt happy.

"So Tai," his father began "what do you think?"

"She's okay, for a girl..."


	2. I'll Protect Her Always

I Loved Her First Chapter 2

**I'll Protect Her Always**

Eight year old Tai Kamiya was as mad as a person could be. Today was supposed to be the day that he and his friends were supposed to play soccer. But he was stuck at home watching his four year old sister, Kari. Their mom had some errands to do and their father was working. They weren't allowed out of the house because Kari had a cold.

"Stupid sister with her stupid cough. Making me stay in this stupid house." Tai mumbled to himself, watching TV.

Kari was lying on the floor coloring, whistle in mouth. No one really knew why she was so attached to it but it was always with her.

"Tai, I'm coloring a flower. What color should the petals be?" Kari asked coughing slightly.

"Whatever stupid color you want!" Tai replied angrily.

Seeing the tears form in her eyes, Tai felt guilty. Getting down on the floor, he picked up a crayon and handed it to her.

"This one would be pretty. I'm sorry, Kari. Please don't cry."

Wiping her eyes, Kari took the crayon and smiled. With Kari refocused on her coloring, Tai got back up on the couch and flipped through the channels. Stopping on the sports channel, Tai saw that soccer was on. An idea popped into his head.

"Kari," Tai began "Want to do something fun?"

"Like a game?"

"Yeah, exactly. How about we go out to the park and I'll teach you how to play soccer?"

"But mommy said to stay home."

"I know but if you don't tell her that we left, I won't tell."

"Okay, Tai!"

"Come on. Let's go." Tai said taking her tiny hand.

They walked the 3 blocks to the park, Kari coughing a little along the way. Finding his friends, he received confused looks.

"Tai? I thought you weren't coming." Matt asked.

"I just brought Kari with me. Did you bring TK?" Tai replied.

"No, my mom took him to our grandma's for the day."

"Okay. Kari," Tai said, turning his attention to the tiny girl "Why don't you pick some flowers while the guys and I play for a while?"

"But Tai, you said you would teach me!" Kari whined.

"Just let me play with my friends for a while then I'll teach you."

"Okay..." She replied, sadly.

After making sure that Kari was where he could see her, Tai and his friends began playing. They played for about 2 hours while Kari picked flowers and ran around a little. When Matt and everyone else had to leave, Tai called Kari over.

"Come on, Kari. I'm ready to teach you."

"O-kay. Th-anks T-ai." Kari coughed at her brother.

"Now you jump kick the ball and run after it and keep kicking it. You try."

"O-kay."

Taking the ball Kari started kicking and running. She made it halfway to the goal but started coughing tremendously. Walking over to his sister, Tai watched her collapse.

"Kari!" Tai cried, rushing to her side.

Holding his sister, Tai yelled for help. A woman with a toddler called 9-1-1 and an ambulance came. Getting inside, Tai held Kari's hand the entire ride to the hospital.

Their parents arrived within the hour and Tai explained what happened. After being punished, Tai went to the vending machine for a snack. On his way back, he overheard the doctor talking to his mom and dad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, Kari is in stable condition. The cough that she has been having is actually pneumonia. She needs to get plenty of rest and may need an inhaler. I must warn you though; Kari could have died from this experience and must take it easy."

Hearing this, Tai broke down in tears.

'I-I...could have...killed my sister?' Tai thought, sobbing. Walking to the room his sister was in; he sat down next to her bed. Grabbing her sleeping hand, Tai spoke to her softly.

"Kari...I am so sorry. I promise from now on I will protect you. You're the most important thing to me. I won't let anything hurt you."

'I'll protect her...always...'


	3. Stay Away From My Sister!

I Loved Her First Chapter 3

**Stay Away From My Sister!**

Twelve year old Tai and eight year old Kari were heading to the carnival. They were meeting Tai's best friend, Matt and his little brother TK. Crossing the street, Tai grabbed Kari's hand. He was always trying to keep the promise he made four years ago.

'_I'll protect her...always...'_

Stopping outside the gate, Tai grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Okay, Kari. Let's go through the rules one more time." Tai said.

"No talking to strangers, no wandering off, and no Ferris wheel." Kari replied, smiling.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's dangerous, I could get lost, and heights make me throw up."

"Good."

Looking ahead, they saw their friends. Greeting each other, the four kids went and played some games. TK had won a stuffed elephant and gave it to Kari. As TK and Kari walked in front, Tai got nervous. Watching them talk and laugh made him go into big brother mode.

"Um...hey why don't we go get cotton candy?" Tai asked frantically.

Receiving a look from Matt, the four headed for the cotton candy vendor. Handing out the treats, Tai panicked as he watched Kari and TK share one. As TK ripped off a piece and placed it in Kari's mouth, Tai tried to think of something quick. Something that would get his baby sister away from him.

"Time for more games!"

As the two younger ones cheered with excitement, the older two gave each other strange looks. After riding the bumper cars and the carousel, they decided to rest on some benches. Kari and TK on one and Matt and Tai on the other.

"Dude, what's the matter with you? You've been acting weird all day." Matt asked.

"N-nothing. We should get back to the rides soon." Tai lied.

Getting up, he looked over at the two younger kids. They were holding hands. Tai was furious.

"Stay away from my sister! You little punk!" Tai screamed, walking over to them.

Before he could do any damage, Matt grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"Dude! What the heck? That's my little brother!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah well he's trying to put the moves on my baby sister!" Tai yelled back.

"Tai, they're nine and eight. They're just kids!"

Calming down, Tai started to whisper.

"I know. It's just...I have to protect her. She's my little sister."

"I know but chill out man. Seriously!"

For the rest of the day, Tai was calm. He didn't yell, and he didn't get mad. He just watched his sister carefully. Very carefully.


	4. Not Prepared For This

I Loved Her First Chapter 4

**Not Prepared For This**

Sixteen year old Tai was sitting on the living room couch watching TV. He was watching Kari while his mom was volunteering downtown. When a commercial came on, he began to wonder.

'Huh. Haven't seen Kari for a while. She must be working on a school project.'

Almost as if on cue, Kari came cautiously into the living room. Noticing how nervous she was, Tai went into big brother mode.

"Hey Kari. What's wrong?"

"Um...i-is mom h-home?" She stammered.

"No. It's her volunteering day. Why?"

"Um..."

He watched as she went and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. After writing something down, she folded it and handed it to Tai. Reading the message, he almost passed out. He was prepared for a fire or even a flood but THIS, he wasn't prepared for. Trying to stay calm, he turned to his blushing sister.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I'll call Sora and she'll help you. Go wait in the bathroom, okay?" Tai stated.

Kari nodded and went into the bathroom. As she shut the door, Tai made a mad dash for the phone. Dialing at light speed, he waited for Sora to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sora! It's Tai! I-"

"TAI? You have a lot of guts calling me after you threw up in my hat...again!"

"Sora, LISTEN! I need your help!"

"What could you possibly need help with?"

Tai was at a loss for words. He had a crush on Sora and was embarrassed about coming to her with...this.

"Um...well, Kari...and mom's not home...and well..."

"Tai, are you trying to say that-"

"YES!"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Calm down."

"Okay, thanks. Please hurry!"

Hanging up the phone, Tai waited for Sora. After 5 minutes, Sora arrived just like she said.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Bathroom."

"Okay, I'll take it from here."

Tai nodded as Sora knocked on the bathroom door. It opened and Sora disappeared inside. To Tai it seemed like hours before Sora came out when in reality it had been about 15 minutes.

"Well?" Tai asked, blushing.

"She should be okay until your mom gets home. She and I had a little talk so she understood what was going on and she's waiting in her room for you." Sora replied, calmly.

"T-thanks for coming, Sora. I had no idea what to do."

"It's okay, Tai."

"And...I'm sorry about what happened with your hat. Forgive me?"

"I guess. I'm a very forgiving person."

"You're really nice." Tai said laughing.

"You're really...cute." Sora replied.

After an awkward silence, Tai worked up some courage and began to speak again.

"So...can I call you sometime? I mean not for stuff like help with my sister! I mean-"

"I'd like that."

Giving Sora a little kiss on the cheek, they said their goodbyes. Tai then made his way to Kari's room. Entering her room, Tai sat down next to her on her bed.

"So...big day, huh?" He offered.

"Yeah. Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you? ESPECIALLY not TK! If he knew-"

"Kari! Relax! You're secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

As Kari wrapped her arms around her big brother, Tai realized that their relationship had changed. His baby sister was becoming a teenager. Soon she would be dating and have her first kiss...Now that was something that he'll NEVER be prepared for.


	5. Can't Protect Her from Everything

I Loved Her First Chapter 5

**Can't Protect Her from Everything**

Twenty year old Tai Kamiya had just gotten back to his parents house. He was visiting from college and had just come from a big date with his girlfriend, Sora. Well, as of that night, his _fiancé_ Sora. He couldn't wait for Kari to come back from her date with TK. They had been going out for about a year. Matt had told Tai that TK planned on telling Kari that he loved her.

Sitting down on the couch, Tai heard the front door open. Turning around he was greeted by a puffy-eyed Kari.

"Kari...what's wrong?" Tai asked, his heart breaking at the sight of his baby sister.

"We...we b-broke up!" Kari cried, running into her room and slamming the door.

Following her, Tai pressed his ear against the door. Inside he could her Kari crying her eyes out. Knocking lightly, Tai entered her room. Kari's face was buried in her pillow. Sitting down next to her, Tai rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay, Kari. Shh." Tai tried to comfort her.

After about a half hour of that, Kari calmed down a little. Tai had brought her a carton of ice cream, which she was slowly eating.

"Kar, you wanna talk about it?"

She slowly nodded, knowing that he would listen to every detail.

"Well, we were walking in the park and we stopped to watch the sunset. And we were talking and I jokingly said 'What would I do without you?' and he said 'You'd never survive.' And I got mad because he made it sound like I'm incapable of doing anything without help. Then I yelled at him and he said that he didn't mean anything by it but I wouldn't listen. So I said 'If you really feel that way then maybe I don't wanna be with you.' And he just stood there and then I left."

Listening to his sister's story, the only thing that Tai could think of was that he couldn't protect her from everything. Especially not a broken heart.

"Kari, it sounds like he was joking. I think you might have over reacted. I mean, you and TK have been best friends since before you could walk. You know that he would never do anything to hurt you. And, Matt told me something that you might be interesting in hearing..."

"What?"

"Well, TK was gonna tell you that he loved you tonight."

Watching Kari's eyes widen, Tai knew that she realized her mistake.

"Oh no! I'm so stupid! He'll probably never want to talk to me again!" Kari exclaimed.

Before Tai could say anything, Kari sprinted out of the room and towards the front door. Following her out to the sidewalk, Tai watched her suddenly stop. Looking beyond her, he saw TK sitting on the curb. Giving Kari a little push, Tai went back inside and watched from the window as the two teens talked. He couldn't tell exactly what they were saying, but he knew what was going on when TK mouthed the words 'I love you' and Kari jumped onto of him.

'My baby sister's in love. Wow. But at least she's in love with TK. Someone that I've known for forever and who I trust with her. If he's not right for her, no one else is.'

Tai closed the blinds as TK and Kari kissed. He wanted to give them some privacy. Once she came back inside, they stayed up the rest of the night talking about their relationships. And as they talked, Tai silently remembered his relationship with his one and only baby sister. He cherished every memory, good and bad.


	6. Not a Baby Anymore

I Loved Her First Chapter 6

**Not a Baby Anymore**

Twenty-four year old Tai and Twenty-one year old TK walked into a small café. They were having lunch while Kari and Tai's wife Sora were setting up for a big party in the park. But Tai had no idea why TK had asked him to come with him. Sure they were friends but they never went for lunch just the two of them. Sitting down at a table, TK was the first to speak.

"So, Tai. Kari told me that you and Sora are trying to have a baby." TK offered.

"Yeah, Sora is so excited about the idea of having one. She's already thinking up names!" Tai replied.

"Well I know Kari would love to be an aunt."

"TK, we both know that you didn't ask me here to talk about me and Sora. What's on your mind?"

"Well," TK began "I've already talked with your dad but since you and Kari have such a special relationship, I thought it be good to talk to you as well."

"Just spit it out TK."

"Okay, here goes...I wanted to ask for your permission to ask Kari to marry me."

As Tai absorbed TK's words, he started to think of TK's relationship with Kari. They had known each other since Kari was a week old. They have been best friends from then on. TK was Kari's first date, first kiss, first boyfriend...and now here he was asking for permission to _marry_ Kari. Tai was immediately overcome with joy. But also with a little sadness. He had always seen Kari as his baby sister, now she was a woman. Tai was brought back into reality but TK's hand being waved in his face.

"Tai? Yo Tai! Hello?"

"Oh, um...sorry about that." Tai said refocusing on TK's question.

"So..."

"TK, you've been like the brother that I've always wanted. Whenever Kari's with you, she's automatically filled with joy. I would be proud to call you my brother-in-law. You have my blessing."

"Really? Thanks Tai. That means so much coming from you." TK exclaimed, putting out his hand for Tai to shake. Instead, Tai hugged TK.

They talked the entire lunch about the ring and Sora's baby mania. They left for the party and arrived right on time. Everyone was there. Tai's parents, TK's parents, Sora, Matt, Yolei, Ken, Davis, Izzy, etc. They were all eating and talking and laughing. But even though he was joining in, Tai was somewhat distant. The only thing he could think about was when TK was gonna propose. Finally he saw TK take Kari's hand and bring her to the front of the crowd. He seemed like he was going to make a toast. Raising his glass, TK started to speak.

"I would like to propose...to you Kari Kamiya." TK began, getting down on one knee with the ring in his hand. "Kari, you're my best friend in the whole world, the love of my life. You're sweet, loving, smart, beautiful and everything else in the world. The only thing left is to be my wife. So, Kari Kamiya...will you marry me?"

Immediately, Kari jumped on him saying yes about a million times. Putting the ring on her finger, they shared a kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered. Tai was the one who was making the most noise. He was happy for his baby sister. Even though she was grown, she will always be his little sister. Always.


	7. Not Mine To Protect Anymore

I Loved Her First Chapter 7

_(A/N While reading /or after reading this, please listen to "I Loved Her First" by The Heartland. Please replace the word 'father' with 'brother' to really understand how Tai feels.)_

**Not Mine To Protect Anymore**

Twenty-five year old Tai and Matt were standing up front with twenty-two year old TK. The three and everyone else in the church were watching twenty-one year old Kari walk down the aisle. With every step she took, more tears came to Tai's eyes. There she was, his baby sister, about to become a married woman.

'How can that beautiful woman, dressed in a wedding dress, be my baby sister?' Tai thought.

As the ceremony continued, Tai's mind wandered. He was not only wondering but remembering all the things that he and Kari did together.

'How can this be Kari? It seems like just yesterday, she was sitting in the living room in feety pajamas watching "Barney". And the whistle faze that she went through? I bet she still has it. And how about the time we spilled the bottle of ink on the rug? Mom sure was mad.'

Tai had been there for almost every major event in Kari's life. He was there when she took her first steps, when she ate solid food; even her first word was 'Tai'. And even some memories that made him blush. Like when Kari got her first training bra, when she went to her first boy/girl party and even her first...yeah. Tai had watched the baby that he held in his arms grow into the beautiful woman in front of him.

The minister talked, the singer sang, and the parents cried. But to Tai, everything seemed to be in slow motion. He had to savor every moment that she was still his. Because in a matter of minutes, she would have a new protector. A new shoulder to cry on. In a matter of minutes, he would be second best.

'I couldn't think of a better guy to take my place. TK's been there for her ever since day one. He loved Kari almost as fast as I did. And she loves him.' Tai thought, as the two said their vows.

TK and Kari had grown up together. They would play for hours when they were kids, hang out when they were teens and eventually started dating. Once that happened, Tai knew it was only a matter of time before they fell in love.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister announced.

Coming out of his trance, Tai watched as the two newlyweds kissed, grabbed hands and walked down the aisle. Soon he was walking after them, arm in arm with his pregnant wife Sora. When they reached the outside of the church, Tai gave Sora and kiss and walked over to Kari.

"So...you're married now." Tai said.

"Yeah, it's a little weird but in a good way." Kari replied.

"Take good care of her, man." Tai said, turning to TK.

Shaking his hand, TK nodded.

After everyone else was gone, Sora and Tai headed to their car. Suddenly Sora stopped. Tai looked at his wife with a concerned face.

"What's wrong? Is the baby coming? Should I boil some water?" Tai asked frantically.

"No, honey. Calm down. He's just kicking." Sora replied, putting Tai's hand on her medium size belly.

A smile spread across his face instantly. Getting down on his knees, he began to talk to the unborn child.

"Hey buddy. If you ever have a sister...treasure every moment. Because before you know it, she's grown."

Getting back up, he took Sora's hand. He loved his little sister with all his heart...but he had to let her go. But no matter how old she got, no matter how many kids she had, she would always be the baby that took his finger and smiled at him. That was something that would never change. No matter what.


End file.
